


*well that really snowballed -ba dum tss- *SANS!

by GrimMoire



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Silly shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMoire/pseuds/GrimMoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a human female capable of manipulating space gets into a platonic sparring match with a skeleton also able to manipulate space.</p>
<p>In other words, Jade Harley and Sans get into a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*well that really snowballed -ba dum tss- *SANS!

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, another tumblr prompt fic! I actually had fun with this one, and totally recommend listening to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE
> 
> Jade Harley vs Sans snowball fight from http://undertalepromptfeast.tumblr.com/

She stood there, poised for battle. Down the road stood her opponent, his bony hands stuffed inside his hoodie and a lazy grin plastered on his skull. The only sound between them was a light breeze. Time stood still for what seemed an eternity, and every sound and sight was amplified to the extreme.

Off to the side, on the roof of Sans' and Papyrus' house, sat John, Frisk, Dave, Rose, and Papyrus. John and Papyrus shared the same look of eager anticipation, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment but also wanting to break the silence. Rose, as per her usual, looked calculating and relaxed and Dave reclined lazily against the wall behind him, as he was seated on the awning.

Frisk looked as resolute as ever, waiting for the action to begin. Being witness to what might be the single greatest fight in the history of everything filled them with determination.

All stood still as Jade and Sans stared at each other, ready to strike the moment the other moved.

A small poff of snow fell from the roof and disappeared in a flash of green, reappearing right behind Sans and whistling through the air. But he had already moved.

"what, did you think I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Jade spun around as three snowballs collided with where Sans had stood right behind her. As she tried to fly away to get a better vantage point, her SOUL turned blue and she almost crashed back to the earth.

"sorry, kid. can't let you cheat like that. i don't mind flying lessons, but you gotta be able to hit me first." Another volley of snowballs flew at where Sans had stood, but only collided with the ground.

The real fight has begun. Jade grinned as she began flinging snowballs at where she knew Sans was, and Sans dodged each and every single one. Dave leaned forward and watched more intently as the flashes of green began to become more numerous.

"Geez, Harley's really gonna get a workout from this." In the back of his mind, Dave was keeping track of how long the fight was taking. Only forty seconds had passed and already there was a bare spot of about one square meter around Jade, and it was growing steadily. The snow had been about seven inches thick, so about two or three small snowballs could be made if you were doing it by hand. But Jade was using her powers as a Witch of Space to make snowballs that were packed tight down to half an inch in diameter and sending them whistling through the air.

"Come on Jade! Kick his butt! Wait, do skeletons even have butts?" John scratched his head in thought, not seeing Frisk turn to look behind him.

"no, we don't. _butt_ i guess we could make an exception." Sans stood behind John long enough to speak, then teleported again which led to John getting five high-density snow orbs to the chest at speeds unattainable through physically tossing them.

"Oh god, sorry John! Are you okay?" Through his coughs and splutters he managed to croak out a yes. Jade whirled on Sans, halting her assault and glaring at him. "New rule: Stay away from the audience. The less collateral damage to our friends, the better."

"sounds good to me. oh, by the way..." Jade quirked an eyebrow as Sans' left eye lit up. " ** _my turn_**." His left arm shot skyward and a box appeared around Jade as she turned upside down and landed inside its top. She growled as she jumped, a bed of snowballs slamming toward her and receding just before hitting her. Sans tossed her against the sides of the box and tried to hit her, but she dodged every hit.

"Oh okay. I see how it is. You are going **DOWN** , bone boy." Jade growled as she launched more snowballs at Sans, growing irritated that he not only kept dodging her throws but also kept slamming her against the walls of the box she'd been put into. She jumped over a field of snowbones, ducking and weaving through each of his attacks.

"Whoa, look at them go! Man, I wish I'd brought some popcorn..." Rose uncaptchalogued a bucket of the stuff, still warm with fresh butter drizzled over the top. As everyone reached for a handful and kept watching the fight, Frisk turned to Papyrus and gently patted his skull, a frown of worry on their face.

"RELAX, TINY HUMAN. I AM FINE. I AM JUST WONDERING HOW SANS GOT TO BE SO CAPABLE. AND, ALSO... WHY DIDN'T HE DO THIS WHEN I TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU."

"Perhaps it is because he wanted you to take the credit, dear Papyrus. After all, you are his cool, awesome brother." Papyrus looked at Rose, not understanding the sly cast to her eyes, but understanding what she'd said.

"YOU'RE... YOU'RE RIGHT! SANS MAY BE A LAZYBONES, BUT HE HAS ALWAYS LOOKED OUT FOR ME! SO NOW, I, THE GREAT AND AWESOME PAPYRUS, SHALL ENCOURAGE MY BROTHER TO BE THE BEST HE CAN BE! COME ON, SANS! SHOW THAT HUMAN JUST HOW TOUGH I KNOW YOU CAN BE!"

"hear that, jade? my bro wants me to be as tough as i can." A lone bead of sweat began to roll down the back of his skull. All this dodging would have tired him out eventually, but he was tiring even faster because he was trying to get the girl to slip up.

"Come on, Jade, whup this guy! You've gotta be real close to being skele- _done_ with his bull!" John snorted in laughter as Papyrus gaped at Dave's horrible pun.

"he he he he, good one ki- oof!" Sans hit the ground hard, the box around Jade disappearing as he skidded face first down the road, coming to a stop in a snowbank on the other side of town. Jade teleported over to him and pulled him out.

"Oh my god, Sans, are you okay?! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"yeah, i'm fine. it's _snow_ problem."

"SANS!"

"what?"

"FIRST OFF, THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN. ONE THAT YOU HAVE MADE BEFORE, I SHOULD ADD."

"True, but it was still appropriate for the situation. Besides, _icy_ nothing wrong with it." Papyrus groaned as John sniggered at Dave's pun.

"AND SECONDLY, THAT WAS A TRULY SPECTACULAR FIGHT! BUT, SANS... NEXT TIME, DO BE CAREFUL. I HAD THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY HURT FROM THAT HIT." Sans hugged his brother and patted his back.

"hey, pap, relax. i'm not hurt at all. now, what say we all go and grab a bite to eat at grillby's? my treat."

Everyone agreed with varying amounts of enthusiasm as they walked towards the restaurant, temporarily ignoring the massive amount of displaced and somehow smoking snow out front of the skeleton brother's house.


End file.
